


Steve's Idea of a Movie Date

by papermoon2719



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: When Steve tells you he's taking you to a movie, you have no idea he's planning on eating more than just popcorn.





	Steve's Idea of a Movie Date

It started off as a completely innocent date. Steve had heard about dine-in theaters from Sam, who liked taking girls there because the seats were bigger and they could ‘cuddle’ easier. 

So when he’d told you at the end of your training session with Nat and Wanda that he was taking you to one a few blocks away for a date in an hour, you should have suspected. But he’s Captain America, the poster boy for propriety. He may be a kinky little shit in the bedroom, but he’d never take it out into public.

Right?

Wrong. When you arrive for your movie, there’s no one there. Like,  _ no one _ . You’re the only two in the theater. You raise an eyebrow when he raises the arm rest as soon as you sit down, but don’t think much of it as you eat.

Afterwards, about halfway through the movie, you’re leaned against his chest. One arm is around your shoulders and the other is reached across you, his fingers playing along your bare knee. You aren’t paying much attention to it, keeping your attention on the screen. But then you feel him shift a little and glance over to see he’s swiveled his head, looking around the theater.

“What’re you  _ doing _ ?” you ask, but he only looks at you and grins mischievously. Not-the-throw-his-motorcycle-at-a-bad-guy’s-head mischievously. More like let’s-try-sex-on-the-shield-tonight-after-I-eat-you-out kind of mischievously.

“Steve…” you warn, long and low. You giggle when his hand goes to the hem of your skirt, flipping it up as he slithers out of his seat.

“Steve! That floor is disgusting!” you hiss, throwing a glance over your shoulder towards the door. Steve only shrugs, pushing your knees wider and shoving your skirt further up.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing washing machines were invented, isn’t it?” he quips back. You’re about to tell him off when he strokes a finger down your  slit  through your panties. You glare at him as he rubs your clit with the pad of his middle finger, his lower lip clamped in his teeth.

“I was hoping you’d be wetter,” he says, giving you a mock-disappointed look.

“Yeah, well, getting caught by a pimply teenager fucking on a dirty movie theater chair kinda gives me a dry twat,” you reply, checking the door again. Steve chuckles, sliding a finger under the elastic and tugging the material to the side.

“No one’s gonna catch us, baby girl. It’s a Thursday afternoon and this movie’s been out for two weeks.”

Then it clicks. The bastard planned this.  _ Well, _ you think,  _ They don’t call him the Star Spangled Man with a Plan  _ for nothing _. _

You give him one last look and finally cave, leaning back and lifting your hips. Steve smiles triumphantly and hooks his fingers in the waistband of your underwear. He tugs them off and quickly stuffs them in his pocket, grinning like an idiot.

“Don’t make too much noise, sweetheart,” he says, and then he’s gone, face tucked between your thighs. Your skirt is over his head so you can’t see when he’s doing, which makes the wide swipe up your cunt from hole to clit that much more effective.

Your hands grip the edges of the seat and your eyes pinch closed, your toes curling in your Converse as he begins sucking on your clit.

“Holy motherfuck,” you groan, unable to help bucking your hips against Steve’s face. You feel him moan against your pussy, nibbling your outer lips. He blows on your hole and you feel your entire lower half clench.

“Goddamn it, Steve!” you hiss, tugging the material of your skirt away from his head. “If you don’t want me to make noise, don’t fucking do th- ngh-”

You groan as he wraps his lips around your clit again, his fingers spreading your lips apart. You thread your hands through his hair, doing your best to let go and just be present in the moment. When he starts curling his fingers inside of you, you grind against his face.

Your orgasm sneaks up on you, your pussy grabbing at Steve’s fingers, slicking his hand. He presses one last open mouthed kiss to your clit before leaning back on his calves and licking his fingers clean.

“Better?” he asks, and you want to smack the cocky grin off his face.

“If you think I’m gonna get on my knees in this dirty ass theater and blow you, you’re sadly mistaken,” you pant, raising an eyebrow at him. Steve only shakes his head, reaching down to undo his jeans.

“Oh no, baby girl. I’m gonna fuck you right here.”

He pulls his cock out and gives it a healthy tug before reaching up to grab your hips. He slides you to the edge of the chair, lining himself up and sliding in in one smooth movement. You both groan, your foreheads coming together. He sets a quick pace as your hands come up to hold his neck, your lips ghosting along each other in phantom kisses. It isn’t long before Steve’s murmuring incoherently, one hand circling around to rub your clit.

“Fuck, such a good girl for Sir, letting me fuck you in this theater… love the way my cock feels in that tight pussy… and I can still taste your cunt, baby girl… taste so good…”

You pull Steve in closer, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in his neck when you come. You feel your walls clamping down on his cock, squeezing his own orgasm from him. He comes in thick, hot ribbons, his come filling you so much it starts to smear onto your thighs.

You stay like that for a minute, him still buried to the hilt in your fluttering cunt as you come down from your highs. He finally pulls out, grabbing a few leftover napkins from dinner and wiping you both down. He kisses you when you wince at the overstimulation of the rough napkin on your raw pussy before he crumples it up in a tight ball and shoves it in his pocket. He leans back enough to tuck himself back in his pants, then slides your underwear back up your legs.

Finally he settles back in his seat, tucking you into his chest. “Thank you for that, sweet heart,” he murmurs into your hair, pressing a kiss to it. You grin, turning to kiss his mouth.

“I should be thanking you. I mean, I got  _ two _ orgasms out of it,” you answer, widening your eyes dramatically. Steve hums, kissing the tip of your nose. “I guess I should repay you for that later, huh?” Steve grins and nods, squeezing you tighter against him.

“I mean, that  _ would  _ be the polite thing to do.”


End file.
